The King's Wizard Hero
by Know it all hermione
Summary: While travelling in Aurora to answer a plea for aid King Logan is attacked by monsters and is saved by Harry Potter, a magic user from another world. On the trip back to Albion Harry and Logan are given a warning of a grim future from a blind Seer , Harry agrees to help King Logan to save Albion.


Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Harry Potter or Fable 3

Summary: While travelling in Aurora to answer a plea for aid King Logan is attacked by monsters and is saved by Harry Potter, a magic user from another world. On the trip back to Albion Harry and Logan are given a warning of a grim future from a blind Seer , Harry agrees to help King Logan to save Albion.

Author's Notes: This chapter is unbeta'd so all mistakes or types you find are all mine. If anyone would like to become my beta reader for this fanfic please ask in a review or send me a PM . I hope everyone likes this first chapter! The pairing for this fanfic is King Logan/Harry Potter

* * *

Logan, King of Albion thought he was going to die, he thought he would succumb to the darkness that was seeming to be surrounding him, monstrous creatures were attacking him from all sides.

Logan was doing a good job at fighting them off with his sword but there were too many of them.

All seemed lost to him , all of his royal guards had been killed and he could only seem to think of unpleasant memories, his darkest fears and doubts.

Hope was lost.

Suddenly when he thought that he would collapse and perhaps die he heard a shout of some words and he saw a bright, almost blinding light. The light seemed to be both coming and taking the form of an animal, a stag.

The stag was chasing away the darkness and the monsters that Logan was fighting. When almost everything was clear and the darkness was almost gone there remained a lone monster, far more monstrous and bigger than the others. This monster however though huge fled away howling in rage at the mysterious figure who had summoned the beautiful creature of light.

Moments after all the monsters had apparently disappeared Logan did his best to regain his composure so he could address his utmost gratitude to the man who had just saved his life.

Logan's saviour approached him and offered him a hand, "Are you okay?" the other man asked.

Logan gave a nod and allowed the man to pull him up to his feet, the man seemed relieved.

"Good. Come then, we need to get out of here. That last monster could come back I couldn't kill it. It could be still here somewhere."

Logan nodded again, understanding that the time for introductions and answers was not now. "Thank you for saving me" he said as they started walking towards the natural light that they saw.

"You're welcome, but I couldn't exactly leave you to die not when I knew I could do something to help"

When the two men finally made it outside and into the light of the sun, the stag was dismissed. Now that they were both safe and were now heading towards the closest village Logan introduced himself to the other man.

"My name is Logan, I am the king of Albion. What may I call you?" he said.

The other man turned to Logan and Logan now that they were away from the monsters that had been attacking him stared at Harry properly. Harry looked to be in his 20's, had emerald eyes behind a pair of round black rimmed glasses and a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt was on the man's forehead.

"You're a king?" the man asked, eyes looking to the crown that Logan wore upon his head

Logan gave a nod. "Yes, but please continue to treat me as you have been."

The other man gave a slight smile at Logan, "My name is Harry, Harry Potter."

"May I ask? How did you save me? What power was it that you used to defeat those monsters?"

Harry gave a sigh and gave a thoughtful look to Logan. "I guess it should be alright to tell him" Harry muttered to himself before staring at Logan. "I saved your life ... Our lives using magic. The magic spell I used is called the Patronus Charm. Back home that spell is used against dark magical creatures called Dementors."

Logan stared at Harry, amazement in his eyes. "So, you're a Will user?"

Harry gave a shake of his head, "No, I don't know what you mean by that term though it is possible that it's something similar to what I am."

"Then what are you?" Logan asked in confusion, he heard many stories as a child of the old heroes that would use a magic called Will so that seemed the answer that made the most sense to him.

"I am what is called a wizard. I can show you more of my abilities later if you'd like but not right now."

Logan stared at Harry, "Are there other wizards?"

Harry gave a nod, "Yes, many."

"Amazing..."

Harry turned his eyes away from the king Logan to their surroundings. "We appear to be in some kind of desert"

"Yes, we are in the land of Aurora. I came here as King to answer a plea for aid , we were on our way there when we were attacked by some monsters."

There was a sad, apologetic look in Harry's green eyes, "I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner" he muttered. Harry gave a miserable sigh, "Well let's continue on I don't like the idea of walking this desert in the dark"

Logan gave a grim sort of expression, "Me either, please lead on"

Harry gave a nod before walking on. Half a day later Logan caught Harry as his hero collapsed of exhaustion, Logan then for a while carried his saviour in his arms until he too collapsed only hours later.

When the King of Albion awoke next he was indoors and lying on a bed, sitting up he was given a glass of water and some food. After drinking and eating what he was given gratefully he looked to see a woman staring at him, after a moment the woman bowed with respect.

"Your highness, thank goodness you're finally awake. Thank you for making the journey here, we have much to discuss."

Logan stared at the woman, "Where is the man who was by my side"

"Recovering, still asleep. You both have been asleep for days. Do you wish to see him?"

Logan gave a nod, "Yes, just to make sure he is alright and then I want you to explain some things to me."

"Of course, please follow me your majesty."

The woman led Logan to a nearby room, where Harry lay resting asleep. Logan felt relieved, he didn't know this man very well but he owed this man his life and wanted to reward him somehow when they returned by ship to Albion.

Logan turned back towards the woman, "Now I have questions that I want answered and I believe your people have requested my help."

The woman gave a nod, "Yes, of course" she said.

The woman and Logan then went into a new room, a room with a long table and chairs and candles that helped create some light in the room. Logan and the woman sat down and soon Logan was served a cup of tea which he politely accepted.

"Now then, you told me you would provide me with answers" said Logan.

The woman nodded and then began to explain her situation to the King, while also answering any questions that he had.

Kalin, as she introduced herself explained that 3 months ago the monster that was called "the Crawler" had one night appeared from the darkness, and had started tormenting the people of Aurora. At night, every night The Crawler and it's many children would stalk the streets of the city of Aurora, snatch up victims and drag them away to devour. The people of Aurora were terrified and the monster numbers were increasing and increasing every night, spreading like poison and becoming even stronger as time passed.

King Logan was quiet as he listened intently to Kalin, thinking of what he could do to help these people.

These people needed to replenish the resources that the darkness had destroyed and they needed soldiers to patrol the streets to keep the people safe.

Logan stared at Kalin, he then gave her his promise that on return to Albion he would send help in any way that they needed. He had every intention on aiding the poor people of Aurora.

Heading home by ship Logan and Harry got to know each other better, Logan learned more of Harry's abilities and was told of Harry's past in another world.

Harry had been through a lot in his life, lost a lot, and forced to take part in a war when he had been only a child. The final battle of the war had been won when Harry was 19 and the wizard who called himself Lord Voldemort was defeated by Harry. 6 years after the war Harry had been fighting against an left over enemy from the war and had been struck with a spell, somehow getting transported by magic to Aurora.

The last night on board the ship a blind seer woman appeared to Logan and Harry as they were both eating dinner.

Harry and Logan were both surprised to see the woman, Harry frowned with distrust as the woman regarded the two men with a thoughtful stare.

"Can I help you?" Logan asked, as he sipped a glass of wine.

The woman gave a light chuckle, "No, but I can help you. My name is Theresa and I am a Seer your Majesty …I come with a warning."

"You have visions?" said Harry to the woman. Harry gave a sigh, "I'm sorry but in my experience not all visions and prophecies can be trusted."

"You may want to trust this one…young Mage from another world , especially given what you have already seen for yourselves of the land of Aurora."

Harry frowned at the woman's words , "What do you mean from another world?"

Theresa smiled knowingly at Harry, "You are not in the world or even era in time that you previously called home. This world that you appeared in by magic has monsters that do not exist in your world though some are quite similar, magic that is quite different to your own and lands that you have never heard of. The magical spell that struck you sent you here into this world and to the land that is called Aurora."

Logan looked slightly confused but the possibility that Harry might be from some other kind of world didn't matter to him , not right now anyway. He looked to Harry , "Harry I will explain more to you about Albion later and you will explain to me about your world but for now let us hear what this warning is."

Harry was wearing a confused frown but he nodded at the King , "Yes..."

Logan directed his gaze and attention back at Theresa , "Now about this warning...Are you referring to this Crawler monster?" questioned Logan.

Theresa gave a nod. "Yes"

"Fine, give us this warning of yours" said the King.

"In 4 years time the Crawler and the darkness will reach Albion and unless you don't do what is needed to be done all of Albion will face it's destruction. As the King of Albion you must prepare for the war that will be coming."

Theresa looked to Harry who was staring at the woman with a grim and thoughtful expression. The Seeress pointed a finger in Harry's direction, "You...…You will help the King. You shall be his one true ally and friend when he has no others. Without you the King of Albion will surely fail"

"And you've seen this possible dark future yourself Seeress?" asked Logan.

The woman nodded.

"Very well , I will give this some thought and as King of Albion I will do what I have to do to save the people of Albion"

A satisfied expression appeared on the woman's face and soon she disappeared.

After the Seeress left Harry still wore a serious frown upon his face , soon King Logan looked to Harry.

"Please sit back down , I will tell you more about Albion and when I am finished you will tell me more about the land you came from before you arrived in Aurora."

Harry gave a nod , and he obediently sat down and the king started to tell Harry of Albion, both men soon back down upon their seats. After Harry explained about his own world King Logan told Harry that he would ensure that Harry would have a home in Albion if Harry wanted it.

Logan realized that he would have to break his promise to Kalin. Logan would need all the money he could spare for the preparation of the arrival of the eventual Darkness that would in the near future reach Albion, Aurora was already doomed in his opinion but he could still save Albion.

Logan would need to harden himself and become the type of King that he did not want to be, he would need to do things he did not want to and hurt people he didn't want to. Fortunately, though he wasn't alone, he had Harry. Harry had seen what Logan had seen and heard what the seer had told him and it was because of this that Harry understood why Logan had to abandon Aurora and told Logan that he would help in any way he could.


End file.
